In a business environment, a team of people may be grouped together in order to complete a specific project. In order to define how a project is to be completed and how certain goals are to be accomplished, a project plan can be utilized. The project plan lists different tasks and assigns those tasks to different people on the team. Usually, a project plan can contain tasks that are related hierarchically, where some tasks must be completed before other tasks can be started. Also, a project plan can often have dates or times when certain tasks are to be completed in order for the project to run smoothly for the entire team.